


Тюрьма — отстой

by Kaellig



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [15]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild descriptions of violence, Season 05, Single work, Texting, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Роза учится мириться с жизнью в тюрьме. К счастью, ей на помощь приходит Эми.Кто бы помог самой Эми.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Place Sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242106) by [blueskydog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskydog/pseuds/blueskydog). 



> беты [CathrineBush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush) и [welmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine)

Я раздобыла мобильник.

Кто это? Простите, вашего номера нет у меня в контактах.

Это Роза

Диаз

О господи

Роза???

Ну да

Но где ты взяла телефон?  
Как ты запомнила мой номер?  
Ты помнишь чьи-то ещё номера или только мой?  
Потому что мы близкие друзья?  
Или потому что ты столько раз просила его напомнить, когда опять теряла?

Я помню твой номер потому что ты потратила сотку чтобы сменить его на Э С А Н Т Ь Я Г О

А. Точно.  
Я хотела, чтобы людям было удобнее меня найти.  
И вот, видишь, сработало.  
Так где ты взяла телефон?

Сперла у другой заключенной

Это не опасно? Ты не боишься, что она может напасть на тебя с заточкой?

Уже

Ты в порядке???

Я всегда в порядке

Не очень в это верится. Но ты смогла мне написать, значит, у тебя как минимум действуют руки. Это уже хорошо.  
Но вообще я просто не представляю, как после такого можно быть в порядке.

Всего лишь царапина

Это ужасно.

Ну как бы это тюрьма

Да. Конечно. Прости.  
Я так рада, что ты мне написала. Мы все очень скучаем. Мы пытались навестить тебя, но нас не пустили.

Меня лишили свиданий на месяц

Но за что?

Я отпиздила сокамерницу

Ох.

Прости. Забыла что ты трепетная фиалка.

Ничего я не фиалка. Я коп. Я каждый день сталкиваюсь с насилием.  
В конце концов, ты же не прислала мне фотографии.

Прислать?

Спасибо, не надо.


	2. Chapter 2

Сорри пришлось отключиться. После отбоя вырубают свет и телефон даже при нулевой яркости видно за километр

Ого, настолько темно?

Ну как бы это тюрьма

Ну да.

От Джейка что-нибудь слышно?

Мы с Чарльзом и Джиной навещали его один раз. Он в порядке. Ну или делает вид, что в порядке.

Здорово, что тебе удалось с ним увидеться

Ха, у тебя всё-таки есть чувства!

Прости, это было чересчур, да?

Я просто пыталась подколоть тебя.

Как в старые времена.

Мне очень тебя не хватает.

Та же фигня

Это так мило.

Прекрати

Прости.


	3. Chapter 3

Как твои дела?

Норм

Это значит, что у тебя правда всё хорошо, или ты просто не хочешь рассказывать, чтобы мы не волновались?

У меня всегда все хорошо

Я тебе не верю.

Что ты хочешь услышать?  
Тюрьма отстой  
Жратва дерьмо  
Вокруг одни агрессивные ублюдки либо принцессы истерящие от обычного перелома носа

Мне кажется, тебе стоит перестать избивать людей.

Знаю, но не могу ничего поделать

Ты обычно защищаешься или лезешь в драку первой?

По-разному. Некоторые люди слишком тупые чтобы держаться от меня подальше. А другие настолько тупые что думают что смогут меня побить.

Ого, как много вокруг тебя тупых.

Ага. Просто жесть. Скучаю по умным людям

Вроде нас?

Пожалуйста, не прекращай отвечать только потому, что я сказала что-то смутно сентиментальное!

Ок.  
Да.  
Типа вас. 


	4. Chapter 4

Как твои дела?

Тут ничего особо не меняется.  
Соседку вот новую подселили.

Прежнюю ты избила?

Не, ее дело пересмотрели. Ей повезло

Да уж, она поехала домой.

А, да, и это тоже. Но вообще она меня уже достала. Еще немного, и я бы ее отпиздила

О боже.


	5. Chapter 5

Хэй

Роза, привет! Что-то случилось?

Да не. Просто скучно

А чем там у вас вообще можно заняться?

Ну есть всякая обязаловка типа готовки или стирки но в основном просто балду пинаем

А библиотека есть?

Без понятия

А. Ладно.

Ты считаешь что я должна знать такие вещи

Да нет, не то чтобы.

Как ты можешь не знать, есть ли у вас библиотека?

Ха, так и знала

Ты что-то хотела мне сказать?

Не. Просто скучно 

Не думаю, что могу как-то с этим помочь.

Как дела в участке? 

Что-то среднее между “всё как обычно” и “все из-за вас психуют”.  
Иногда мы сидим в комнате отдыха и обсуждаем за обедом какое-нибудь ограбление, и тут кто-нибудь такой: “А Джейк сделал бы вот так” или “А Роза сказала бы вот это”.

И что же по-вашему я должна была бы сказать? 

По-разному, зависит от ситуации.  
А что?

Говорю же. Скучно

Ну ладно.  
Мы тоже по тебе скучаем.

Мне пора мыть посуду пока 


	6. Chapter 6

Как твои дела?

Придумай что-нибудь получше когда хочешь начать разговор

Например?

Просто пиши хэй 

Хорошо.  
Хэй.

Что хэй 

Ты сказала мне это написать.

И ты послушалась  
Это смешно 

Ничего смешного.

Я пытаюсь получить хоть какое-то удовольствие от дерьмовой ситуации 

Ну, если это помогает тебе не лезть в драку со всеми подряд, я готова потерпеть.  
Так что?

Что? 

Ты так и не ответила, как твои дела.

Да типа так же 

То есть ужасная еда, тупые люди и никакой библиотеки?

Да что ты привязалась со своей библиотекой? 

Я просто считаю, что для тебя это может стать отличной возможностью полюбить книги.

Я люблю книги 

Серьёзно?  
И что ты читаешь?

Детективы 

А.

А ты что думала?  
Справочники начинающих орнитологов? 

Странно, что это первым пришло тебе в голову.  
Ты любишь наблюдать за птицами?

Нет 

Конечно.

Не знаю что ты там себе придумала. Потом будешь как всегда чувствовать себя глупо когда поймешь что ошиблась 

Я не всегда ошибаюсь.  
У меня чутьё на людей.

Я не люблю наблюдать за птицами 

Как скажешь.

Серьезно 

Чего ты на меня накинулась?

Сливаю агрессию Ты сама сказала, это лучше, чем драться 

А.

Ты правда надеялась, что я окажусь тайным любителем птиц? 

Нет. Что за глупости.

Ага

Терри зовёт. До связи.

Приятно провести время 

Сомневаюсь, ты же знаешь нашу работу.  
Береги себя там, ладно?

Ага 


	7. Chapter 7

Привет. Чарльз переживает за твоего пса.

Я знаю, ты не любишь никого посвящать в свою жизнь, но, пожалуйста, скажи нам, где он. Хотя бы в порядке ли он.

Он в убежище 

В убежище.  
Для собак.  
Как я не догадалась.

А ты думала, я брошу его одного без всякой защиты? 

Нет, конечно, нет, я просто не ожидала, что у тебя настолько всё продумано.

Он у моей сестры. 

Я думала, ты не общаешься с сестрой.

Я и не общаюсь 

Ты что, просто оставила его на пороге дома?

Нет конечно  
У нее квартира. Я привязала поводок к ручке двери 

Она хоть знает, что это за собака?

Я прицепила записку ему на ошейник 

Старый добрый трюк с подброшенным младенцем.

Чего? 

Ну знаешь, все эти истории про славных милых старичков, которые находят на пороге корзинку с младенцем?  
А на корзинке записка: “Пожалуйста, возьмите меня, моя семья не может обо мне позаботиться”.

Это чудовищно  
Так было с тобой? 

Нет!  
С чего ты вообще взяла?

Мне просто показалось что это многое бы объяснило 

Что именно?

Роза?

Что бы это объяснило?


	8. Chapter 8

Ну что, как там Арло? 

Разве он не у твоей сестры?

Да, но после нашего разговора вы с Чарльзом наверняка пробили ее адрес и под каким-нибудь предлогом зашли в квартиру чтобы проведать моего пса 

Ладно, хорошо. Мы с Чарльзом действительно заглянули к ним. Но я должна сразу сказать, что мы просто случайно оказались там рядом, выехали на вызов.

Насколько рядом? 

Совсем рядом.  
Ну, в паре домов.  
Или кварталов.

Ну да.  
И как он? 

Нам не удалось провести с ним много времени, но он вышел, когда твоя сестра открыла дверь, и она разрешила его погладить. Выглядит нормально. Чарльз сказал, что шерсть здоровая и блестит, значит, он хорошо питается.

Узнаю Чарльза 

Твоя сестра сказала, что он постоянно смотрит на дверь, как будто ждёт кого-то.

Это слишком грустно?

Я тебя расстроила?

Нет 

Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

Например что?  
Передать ему записку?  
Я пока не успела научить его читать 

Ну не знаю, почесать его как-то, как он любит. Или что-то ещё.

Это тупо

Но если у вас снова будет вызов в этот район, ты можешь, например, почесать ему живот  
Увидишь, что он сделает 

Хорошо.  
Я обязательно расскажу, что он сделает.


	9. Chapter 9

Как ты там?

А то сама не знаешь 

Я провела в тюрьме всего неделю и это было не по-настоящему. Так что нет, не знаю.

Ну ты же смотришь сериалы про копов? 

Ну да.  
Всё как там?

Типа того 

Я слышала, большинство сериалов не очень правдоподобны.

Они не рассказывают что большую часть времени ты просто сидишь и ждешь пока кто-нибудь не устроит заварушку 

Это часто случается?

В моем блоке да 

А зачинщица, конечно, ты?

Не могу ни подтвердить ни опровергнуть 

Как скажешь.

Мне пора 

Пора устраивать заварушку?  
Шучу

Ха ха 

Я скучаю по твоему смеху

Будь осторожна, хорошо?

Ок 


	10. Chapter 10

Как твои дела?

Прости, я знаю, ты не любишь эту фразу.

Сейчас придумаю другой вопрос.

Скоро день посещений, тебе вернули право на свидания? Мы бы с Чарльзом постарались к тебе заехать.

Роза?

От тебя давно ничего не слышно.

Ты в порядке?

Прошло уже несколько дней. Мы беспокоимся.

У тебя всё хорошо?

Ладно, я перестаю писать на случай, если ты потеряла телефон или мои сообщения как-то могут тебя скомпрометировать. Но просто знай, что мы все по тебе скучаем, и очень тебя любим, и очень-очень надеемся, что у тебя всё в порядке.


	11. Chapter 11

Хэй

Слава богу!  
Роза?

Ага

Ты в порядке?

Все отлично

Что случилось?

Я была в одиночке

Целую неделю???

Ага

Но почему?

Я устроила бунт

Из-за чего?

Нет пределов человеческой тупости

Это ты сейчас о себе или обо всей остальной тюрьме?

А ты сама как думаешь?

Прости, глупый вопрос.  
И тебя посадили в одиночную камеру?  
На целую неделю?

Угу

Это ужасно.

Да, было не супер

Ты в порядке?

Я же ответила уже

Да, прости. Я просто переживаю.

Прекрати извиняться.

Прости.

Эми.

Да.

Ну что, тебе стыдно за все твои люблю-скучаю?

Нет.  
А должно быть?  
Тебе было бы стыдно?

Ну знаешь вся эта хрень. Любовь и прочее.

Очень исчерпывающе.

Я в этом не особо разбираюсь

Ты проделала большую работу над собой за эти годы. Я по-настоящему горжусь тобой.

Я сейчас вырублю телефон

С  
*Стой!  
Прости.  
Я больше не буду.

Ладно.  
Но у нас обед мне правда пора

Хорошо. Береги себя.

Ага  
И спасибо

За что?

Обращайся.


	12. Chapter 12

Ну что, парочка новых бунтов за утро?

Ха-ха

Я знаю, ты считаешь, что все вокруг тупые и сами виноваты, но я должна спросить: ты же не пыталась просто казаться крутой?

Я не пытаюсь казаться крутой. Я крутая

Конечно, ты крутая.

Как тебе удалось спрятать телефон на всё время пребывания в одиночке?

Я спрятала его там же где всегда

И где же это?

Ты хочешь стать соучастницей?

Я уже и так состою в незаконной переписке с заключенным.

То есть типа одним мелким правонарушением больше или меньше?

Наверное…

Я думаю ты не хочешь знать

Хорошо.


	13. Chapter 13

Роза! Джейк тоже достал телефон!

Потрясающе. Страшно за него рада

Роза?  
Это сарказм?

С чего бы это был сарказм?

Твоё сообщение выглядело саркастичным.

Оно не было  
Как я могу звучать не саркастично если я просто пишу то что хочу сказать а ты видишь в этом сарказм?

Выражать эмоции текстом вообще довольно сложно. Для этого существует стратегическое использование пунктуации.

Стратегическое использование пунктуации? Да, звучит как что-то максимально твое

...Спасибо?

О, я поняла  
Ты использовала пунктуацию чтобы я смогла понять твои эмоции  
Я попробую  
Эми, это так круто!  
Очень здорово что Джейк достал телефон!

Вот, совсем другое дело!

Я так рада!

Спасибо, Роза.

Это просто потрясающе!

Ладно, это уже перебор.

...сорян.

Тебе просто нужно немного практики. Если хочешь, я могу помочь тебе и составить небольшую инструкцию.

По итогам курса будет устный экзамен или тест с вариантами ответа?

Вот это ТОЧНО сарказм.

Да. Это он.


	14. Chapter 14

Твой телефон поддерживает видеозвонки?

Вроде да  
А что?

Мы с Джейком вчера созванивались по видео. Я сказала, что у тебя тоже есть телефон, и он предложил как-нибудь устроить групповой звонок. 

Что за дебилизм

Он тоже по тебе скучает

Все равно это дебилизм

Между прочим, использовать это слово очень бестактно. Исторически оно использовалось как название болезни, связанной с умственной отсталостью. Искоренение этого и других подобных оскорблений является важной частью борьбы за равенство. Прогресс должен закрепляться не только в законодательстве, но и в нашей повседневной речи.

Да пожалуйста. Если только ты предложишь нормальную замену

Глупость, бессмыслица, абсурд, дикость...

Это дикость

Господи, Роза!  
Ты хочешь групповой звонок или нет?

Мой телефон поддерживает видеозвонки, так что ок, я с вами

Отлично. Но это будет не раньше завтра. Джейк сказал, что занят какими-то своими махинациями и сегодня не сможет.

Какая дикость

Совсем другое дело.


	15. Chapter 15

_Абонент Э С А Н Т Ь Я Г О приглашает вас присоединиться к групповому видеозвонку_

*принять приглашение*

ДЖЕЙК: Роза, Роза, Рооозааа…

РОЗА: Ещё раз споёшь эту песню — и я дотянусь до тебя через экран телефона, чтобы запихнуть его осколки тебе в глотку.

ДЖЕЙК: И вот почему эта угроза кажется мне физически выполнимой?

ЭМИ: Прекратите немедленно! Разве так встречают друзей после долгой разлуки?

РОЗА: Мне кажется, ты переоценила наши отношения.

ДЖЕЙК: Ладно. Роза, я просто рад снова видеть твоё лицо в этот сложный период наших жизней.

РОЗА: Взаимно.

ЭМИ: А вот теперь вы явно надо мной издеваетесь.

ДЖЕЙК: Эми, смотри, она улыбается.

РОЗА: Ничего подобного.

ДЖЕЙК: Я всё вижу.

ЭМИ: О боже, ты правда улыбаешься!

РОЗА: Вам показалось. Это всё из-за хренового освещения.

ДЖЕЙК: Да я даже по голосу слышу.

РОЗА: Ну хорошо! Да, я скучаю по вам. Вот и всё. Я сейчас повешу трубку.

ЭМИ: Не вешай трубку! Мы тоже по тебе соскучились.

ДЖЕЙ: Вот именно. Я очень скучаю.

РОЗА: Ты просто скучаешь по тому, как я вечно решаю твои проблемы.

ДЖЕЙК: Нет. Да. Ладно, признаю, было бы круто, если бы ты могла тут за меня надрать пару задниц. Не то чтобы я не мог сделать это сам, просто у меня нет на это времени. Я слишком занят другими важными вещами.

РОЗА: Разумеется.

ЭМИ: Я думаю, вам обоим стоит расслабиться и залечь на дно, хотя бы на время. Вы привлекаете к себе слишком много внимания.

ДЖЕЙК: И это говорит человек, который постоянно выделывался во время отсидки.

ЭМИ: Я была под прикрытием и нарочно провоцировала людей, потому что знала, что любые неприятности смогу пресечь в зародыше, просто прервав операцию.

ДЖЕЙК: Неудачный выбор слов, учитывая, что ты была типа беременна от меня.

ЭМИ: С чего ты взял, что от тебя?

ДЖЕЙК: Ты что, мне изменяла?!

РОЗА: Это даже круче, чем наблюдать за тем, как сосутся девчонки из камеры напротив.

ЭМИ: Фу.

ДЖЕЙК: Ты имеешь что-то против лесбиянок?

ЭМИ: Нет, я считаю, что тюремный секс — это совершенно неприлично.

РОЗА: О, они делают много всякого неприличного.

ДЖЕЙК: Так держать!

РОЗА: Это тюрьма, в тюрьме чего только не увидишь.

ЭМИ: Прости.

РОЗА: Я же просила тебя прекратить извиняться.

ДЖЕЙК: Роза, как вас там кормят?

РОЗА: Отвратительно.

ДЖЕЙК: А каша у вас коричневая или серая?

РОЗА: Серо-коричневая.

ДЖЕЙК: Хм, нет, не могу представить, каково это на вкус.

РОЗА: А у вас каша что, имеет вкус?

ДЖЕЙК: Можно ли назвать это “вкусом”, если тебя от этого тянет блевать?

РОЗА: Лови лайфхак: когда у тебя будет разнарядка на кухню, замени обычное молоко миндальным.

ДЖЕЙК: Ты взяла от Чарльза всё лучшее.

РОЗА: Немедленно забери свои слова обратно.

ДЖЕЙК: Но я сомневаюсь, что у нас есть миндальное молоко. Слишком много народа с аллергией на орехи.

РОЗА: О, у нас одна девчонка впала в анафилактический шок, потому что в подливе к мясу оказалась куркума. У кого вообще бывает аллергия на куркуму?!

ДЖЕЙК: У вас хотя бы есть куркума…

ЭМИ: Вы что, серьёзно соревнуетесь, кого хуже кормят?

РОЗА: Нам не то чтобы было о чём ещё говорить.

ЭМИ: Вы оба сидели в одиночной камере.

ДЖЕЙК: Собратья по одиночке! И что же ты натворила?

РОЗА: Я устроила бунт. А ты?

ДЖЕЙК: Плюнул лимонным печеньем охраннику в лицо.

РОЗА: Так держать.

ЭМИ: Не смешно.

РОЗА: Ты права, это совершенно не смешно. Одиночка — это самое ужасное испытание в моей жизни, и это при том, что я ходила с Бойлом на фальшивое свидание в ямайском стиле.

ДЖЕЙК: Сурово.

ЭМИ: Я бы так хотела хоть чем-то помочь вам обоим!

ДЖЕЙК: Детка, ты и так очень помогаешь своей поддержкой. Даже если мы не можем общаться или нас разделяет расстояние, ты всегда в моём сердце.

ЭМИ: Ооо, Джейк…

РОЗА: Кажется, я только что блеванула.

ДЖЕЙК: Вот взяла и всю радость обломала.

РОЗА: Забавно: одну тёлку, которую я отпиздила, звали Радой.

ЭМИ: Ты ей что-то сломала?

РОЗА: Нет.

ДЖЕЙК: Я слышу сожаление.

РОЗА: Тюрьма плохо на меня влияет.

ДЖЕЙК: И не говори, по себе знаю.

ЭМИ: Я чувствую себя просто ужасно.

РОЗА: Соглашусь с Джейком: ты и так многое делаешь для нас. Ты могла включить зануду и отказаться от переписки с двумя заключёнными, но вместо этого ты решила едва ли не впервые в жизни нарушить правила, и общение с тобой сделало наше пребывание в этом ужасном месте чуточку более терпимым.

ДЖЕЙК: Жаль, что я не записываю этот разговор.

ЭМИ: Роза, это так трогательно!

РОЗА: Всё, я вешаю трубку.

ЭМИ и ДЖЕЙК (хором): Нет!

РОЗА: Ну ладно.

ЭМИ: Но ты должна знать: я иногда нарушаю правила! Например, однажды в детском саду во время весенней сессии я нарисовала дерево оранжевым вместо зелёного.

РОЗА: У вас в детском саду были сессии?

ЭМИ: Ну хорошо, у нас были тематические блоки.

ДЖЕЙК: Ты просто прелесть.

ЭМИ: Ты тоже прелесть.

РОЗА: Буэ-э.

ЭМИ: Ну перестань.

РОЗА: Ок.

ДЖЕЙК: Ты просто завидуешь, потому что Пименто тебе не звонит.

ЭМИ: Джейк, ну вот кто тебя за язык тянул.

РОЗА: Ничего страшного. У нас просто другого рода отношения.

ЭМИ: Тебе нормально не разговаривать с ним неделями?

РОЗА: У нас телепатическая связь, которая позволяет нам мысленно трахаться на расстоянии.

ДЖЕЙК: Офигеть!

РОЗА: Я пошутила.

ДЖЕЙК: Я так и знал. Но это правда было бы офигенно.

ЭМИ: Кстати, да.

РОЗА: Вы оба ёбнутые.

ДЖЕЙК: Чёрт, кажется, мне придётся отключаться. Сюда кто-то идёт.

ЭМИ: Береги себя. Я тебя люблю.

ДЖЕЙК: А я тебя очень люблю.

ЭМИ: А я тебя — очень-очень.

РОЗА: Пока, Джейк.

ДЖЕЙК: Было здорово снова тебя увидеть.

РОЗА: Аналогично.

ДЖЕЙК: Название твоего домашнего порно.

РОЗА: Название моего домашнего порно — “Аналогично”?

ДЖЕЙК: Не знаю, я просто ждал подходящего случая, чтобы это сказать, но так и не дождался.

РОЗА: В следующий раз старайся получше.

ДЖЕЙК: Ха! А вот это точно название твоего домашнего порно.

ЭМИ: Джейк, ради всего святого!

ДЖЕЙК: Карте место! Я пошёл.

_Абонент ДЖЕЙК покинул групповой видеозвонок_

РОЗА: Мне тоже пора.

ЭМИ: Давай. Я правда очень рада, что мы все созвонились.

РОЗА: Это была отличная идея.

ЭМИ: Опасная, но отличная.

РОЗА: Пока, Эми.

ЭМИ: Пока. Береги себя.

РОЗА: Ага.

_Групповой видеозвонок окончен_


	16. Chapter 16

Я рассказала Чарльзу про то, как плохо вас кормят, и он готов дать тебе несколько советов, как улучшить ситуацию.

Это очень мило. Но меня отстранили от кухонных работ.

Что ты натворила на этот раз?

Устроила пожар

Нарочно?

Возможно

Диаз...

Снова стратегическая пунктуация?

Что произошло?

Один из охранников действовал мне на нервы поэтому я брызнула немного жира на плиту

Ох, Роза.

А потом одна идиотка решила залить плиту водой

Но это же первое правило безопасности на кухне! Ни в коем случае нельзя заливать горящий жир водой! Это только усилит огонь. Нужно засыпать его содой.

Здесь этого никто не знает. Было забавно наблюдать за тем как все бегают вокруг в поисках огнетушителя

И ты, разумеется, просто стояла в стороне и ржала над ними.

Возможно

У тебя теперь из-за этого проблемы?

Все поверили что это вышло случайно

То есть тебя не отправят снова в одиночную камеру?

Неа

Но тебя снова лишили всех привилегий.

Угу

Мне так жаль.

Прекрати

Прости.  
В смысле не прости.  
В смысле как дела?  
Помимо этого. 

Без изменений

Кого-нибудь уже избила на этой неделе?

Нет еще

Это можно считать прогрессом.

Мне просто надоело, вот и все

Ты учишься справляться со стрессом, не вымещая его на окружающих.

Или я просто устала быть альфой

О нет, Роза, от этого ты точно никогда не устанешь.

Может мне надоело что меня то и дело пытаются пырнуть вилкой

Я думаю, тебе просто надоело лишаться свиданий.  
Потому что ты соскучилась по нам.

Возможно

Я вряд ли добьюсь от тебя более однозначного ответа.

Однозначно


	17. Chapter 17

Привет, Диаз, это Джина Линетти. Я стащила телефон Эми.

Привет Джина Линетти  
Зачем ты стащила телефон Эми?

Он смотрел на меня и умолял спасти его от душной Эми 

И из всех кого можно было заспамить ты выбрала именно меня

Кто сказал что я написала только тебе?

И то верно

Я знаю Джейка дольше всех, нас столько всего связывает, и немного обидно что всех волнуют только его отношения с Эми. Как будто больше ничего на свете не имеет значения. Как будто они двое — главные звезды какого-нибудь модного детективного сериала или типа того.  
Никто не ценит моего вклада в расследование этого дела.

И что же ты такого сделала?

Специально для особо любопытных: я сейчас работаю за двоих, а значит я выкладываюсь вдвойне

Не уверена что беременность работает именно так

Извини пожалуйста, а ты типа была беременна?

Да не то чтобы

Вот когда ты испытаешь на себе истинное чудо жизни и выносишь в своем чреве новое человеческое существо, тогда и поговорим

Мы говорим прямо сейчас

Боже я скучала по нашим офисным подколам

Только гормоны могли заставить тебя признать что ты можешь получать удовольствие от общения с людьми

О чем ты вообще говоришь, я самый милый, самый добрый и искренний человек во всем нашем участке. Именно поэтому все идут со своими проблемами именно ко мне. Я просто местный папа римский

Я очень ценю отсутствие точек в конце твоих сообщений

О да, у Эми просто пунктик на эту тему

А тебе разве не пора скоро в отпуск по беременности?

Ха, я не покину свой пост, пока эта штука сама из меня не выпрыгнет

Почему?

Думаешь квартира сама за себя заплатит?

Я думала за твою квартиру платит Джейк, раз уж он снимает

И где теперь Джейк

А, ну да

Из заключенных так себе арендаторы  
Упс я лучше пойду. Случайно отправила это сообщение Джейку и он чего-то взбесился

Ха

Я почти ощущаю вибрацию твоего смеха через крошечный экран телефона

Пха

Пока Диаз

Пока Линетти. Здорово было поболтать

Типа пожалуйста


	18. Chapter 18

Джина вчера писала тебе с моего телефона?

А что?

Она забыла удалить сообщение “это Джина Линетти, я стащила телефон Эми”.

Ахах

И о чём вы разговаривали?

Да особо ни о чем  
Просто приятно было пообщаться с кем-то из команды

С кем-то из команды?  
Я уже не считаюсь?

Да не  
Я хотела сказать что приятно иногда пообщаться с кем-то кроме тебя

Кроме меня?

Эми, ты чего?

В конце концов, ты же сама начала. Это ТЫ написала МНЕ. Я могла бы просто не отвечать или настучать на тебя, как следовало бы хорошему полицейскому, но я этого не сделала.

Да что на тебя нашло?

Да я вообще, может быть, единственная, кто стал бы тратить на тебя столько времени, регулярно справляться о твоих делах и терпеть твои смены настроения и игнорирование знаков препинания.

Да уж, скорее всего

Так что уж прости, если одной меня тебе недостаточно

Что происходит?

Ничего.

Ты всерьез злишься на меня или что-то случилось?

Ладно, можешь не отвечать

Видимо, до связи


	19. Chapter 19

Привет, Роза.

Привет

Прости за вчерашнее.

Мда?

Видимо, я всё-таки расстроилась.

Да ты что

Пожалуйста, не издевайся. Мне сейчас тоже очень непросто.  
Да, я не сижу в тюрьме, так что у меня нет столь уважительных причин для подавленности и повышенной уязвимости, но вся эта ситуация оказалась для меня слишком тяжёлой, и у меня просто сдают нервы.

Кто сказал, что у меня повышенная уязвимость?

Это всё, что ты вынесла из моего сообщения?

Прости

Похоже, тебе сейчас приходится несветло  
*нелегко

Продолжаешь брать у капитана Холта уроки эмпатии?

Может да. А может дело в принудительных психологических проверках навязанных мне судом из-за того что от меня по разным причинам сваливают все сокамерницы

Кажется, я знаю пару из этих причин, но не уверена, что хочу знать остальные.

Думаю что не хочешь

В общем, в любом случае: прости, что я вчера так разозлилась.

Это по-твоему злость? Эми, да это было примерно как если бы кролик топнул лапкой

Ну спасибо, теперь я для тебя ещё и недостаточно злая.

Я просто хочу сказать, что ты справляешься со стрессом лучше, чем тебе самой кажется

Вчера вечером я пила клубничное молоко.

Оу, это жестко

Угу, и не говори.  
И оно напомнило мне о Джейке.

Не знала что он любит клубничное молоко

Не уверена в этом.  
Я потому о нём и подумала.   
Я поняла, что даже не знаю, любит он его или нет.

Ладно...

И снова стратегическая пунктуация.

Ахах

Я правда очень скучаю по тебе.   
Не будь злюкой, скажи, что тоже скучаешь.

Хорошо.

Ты не сказала.

Нет сказала

Ты сказала “хорошо”.   
Это всё, чего я заслуживаю?

Ладно  
Я скучаю по тебе  
И по всем вам скучаю

Спасибо, Роза.

Нзчт

Я знаю, тебе сейчас тоже нелегко, и мне правда неловко, что я гружу тебя своими проблемами.

Сколько раз тебе говорить прекрати извиняться   
И я не против твоего нытья только не переставай мне писать

Удали это сообщение

Ни за что.

Это было сказано в момент слабости   
Я не ела весь день и ты спровоцировала меня на чувства и всю эту фигню  
Ты не можешь использовать мои слова против меня!

Поздно. Я сделала скриншот.

И что, распечатаешь теперь и вставишь в свой альбом?

У меня нет никакого альбома.

Ну да

Ну ладно, у меня не альбом, у меня семь альбомов.

И теперь ты конечно же расскажешь мне про каждый

У меня три альбома для нашего участка: один с моими любимыми делами, один со всякими не связанными с работой приключениями и один со всеми изменениями планировки, которые проводились на этаже. Два альбома для семьи — до моего рождения и после. Ещё один — для разных классных мест, где я бывала. И ещё один — со всеми свиданиями, которые были у нас с Джейком.

И в какой же пойдет распечатка с моим сообщением?   
Или ты заведешь под него новый?

Ещё не решила.

Если все эти твои дурацкие арт-проекты помогают тебе справляться с нервами то так и быть, я чуть меньше жалею о том что сказала

Это сейчас было очень мило.

Я уже сказала что ничего не ела   
Не смей скриншотить!

Хорошо.

И ты все равно сделала скриншот

Ты не докажешь.

Ну точно

Тебе нужно поесть.

Ужин только через два часа

Хорошо, но когда будешь ужинать, проследи за тем, чтобы употребить в пищу все группы продуктов.

Кто вообще обращает на это внимание?

У тебя есть возможность получать посылки?

А что?

Я бы прислала тебе пару книг о правильном питании.

От них тут будет мало толку

Я могу позвать Чарльза к телефону.

Только не это. Не хочу чтобы он облысел от ужаса

Я уже несколько раз говорила с ним о тебе, он неплохо держится.

Это хорошо. Ему бы не пошло быть лысым

Ему тоже тебя не хватает.

Угу

Как и всем нам.

Ок

Я должна что-то на это сказать?

Мне кажется, ты и так сказала много вещей, за которые тебе стыдно.

Мне не бывает стыдно

Тогда зачем ты просила меня удалить твои сообщения?

Есть разница между тем чтобы стыдиться чего-то и стремлением сохранить репутацию

Репутацию бессердечной стервы?

Именно

Брось, мы столько лет работаем вместе, я уже давно тебя раскусила.

Значит я не справилась

Ну перестань. Мне кажется, мы достаточно хорошо знакомы, чтобы со мной ты могла не притворяться.

Но именно этим я и занималась все это время

Ну разумеется.

Ты бесишь

Я знаю.

Я почти слышу как ты ухмыляешься

Я этого и добивалась.

Прекрати

О нет, я буду смаковать это мгновение вечно.

И прекрати уже делать скрины!

Я не делаю скрины.  
Ладно, делаю.  
Всё равно ты ничем не сможешь мне помешать!

Прости. Я перегнула палку.

Да не, не извиняйся  
Ты меня даже приятно удивила

“Не извиняйся, ты меня даже приятно удивила” — название твоего домашнего порно.

Не увлекайся

Прости. Не удержалась.


	20. Chapter 20

Ну что, подожгла ещё что-нибудь за это время?

Прости, глупая шутка.

Я всё ещё пытаюсь придумать приветствие, которое бы тебя не бесило.

И способы сдать назад, не извиняясь напрямую.

И ты по-прежнему не отвечаешь.

Надеюсь, тебя не отправили опять в одиночную камеру.

Не

Ты в порядке?

Знаю, ты не любишь этот вопрос.

Говори просто да или нет.

Ты потеряла телефон?

Нет

Кто-то отобрал его у тебя?

Нет

Он разрядился?

Нет

Кстати, никогда не задумывалась — а как ты его заряжаешь?

Хотя ладно, это не важно.

Значит, ты не была в одиночке и ты не теряла телефон. У тебя просто не было сил?

Нет

Была занята?

Нет

Ты не начинаешь беситься. Значит, ты по какой-то причине меня жалеешь.  
С учётом того, что в тюрьме из нас двоих находишься ты, мне сложно придумать хоть одну причину, по которой тебе могло бы быть меня жаль.  
При этом у тебя нет никакой возможности узнать обо мне что-либо кроме того, что рассказываю я сама, а я не рассказывала ничего такого, за что меня можно было бы пожалеть.  
Или у тебя всё-таки есть другие источники информации?

Нет

Ладно.  
Значит, дело не во мне.  
Но ты не хочешь мне говорить, потому что не хочешь, чтобы я узнала.  
Потому что считаешь, что я из-за этого психану.  
И тебе заранее меня жаль, потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы я психовала.  
С тобой что-то случилось?

Да ты прям детектив

То есть я права?  
Что-то случилось?  
Что случилось?

Обещаю, я не психану.

Ты психанешь. Просто не напишешь об этом.

Так, это должно быть что-то действительно серьёзное, если ты считаешь, будто я не смогу оформить свою реакцию в текст.

Просто расскажи, что случилось.

РОЗА ДИАЗ

Я была в лазарете

Из-за чего?

Ты болела?  
Ты всё-таки отравилась той ужасной едой, которой вас кормят?

Меня снова пырнули заточкой

В прошлый раз ты не боялась моей реакции.

В этот раз всё хуже?

Я уже норм

Но ты не отвечала несколько дней

Значит, дело совсем плохо

Не так много вещей, которые способны тебя остановить

Ты перестала ставить точки

Ты была права. Я психую.

Не стоит. Я в порядке

Но ты явно была не в порядке  
И достаточное долгое время

Телефон остался в камере и я не могла добраться до него пока была в лазарете

То есть ты провела там несколько дней

Всего два

Два дня.

Ну да, всего два дня

За что тебя пырнули в этот раз?  
и только попробуй сказать что-то про тупых идиотов

Тут не очень любят копов

То есть тебя выбрали сознательно.  
Ты должна сказать об этом.  
Если есть угроза жизни, ты можешь требовать, чтобы тебя перевели в другое место.

Не выйдет

Гордость не позволяет никого ни о чём просить?

Нет, я уже попыталась. Я же не дура

И что произошло?

У охраны я тоже не пользуюсь популярностью потому что вечно лезу в драки  
Они намекнули что я сама напросилась

Что за бред!

Ты в опасности

Я в порядке

Ситуация становится всё хуже и хуже

Никто не тронет меня больше

Как ты можешь быть уверена?  
Ты избила того, кто на тебя напал?

Еще нет

Ты не попытаешься мне запретить?

Я только за  
Её как-то накажут?

Свидетелей не было так что мне ничего не доказать

Это кто-то случайный или ты её знаешь?

Это была моя соседка

Подкараулила, когда я заснула

Ты там опять психуешь?

Прекрати

У тебя гипервентиляция?

Не забывай правильно дышать

Я дышу

Не забывай ставить точки в конце предложений

Но ты же не ставишь.

Потому что я крутая

Вот теперь я точно знаю что ты психуешь ты даже не возмутилась

Но что, если она сделает это снова? Вы же живёте в одной камере. Она может напасть в любой момент.

Я сказала ей что прикончу ее если она попробует еще раз

Хорошо.

Ого  
Ты подталкиваешь меня к насилию

Я подталкиваю тебя к самозащите.

Я всегда защищаю себя

Я так зла

На меня?

Нет, это же тебя пырнули заточкой

Я сама напросилась

Ничего подобного

Ну вообще так и есть

Прекрати. Ты вообще ни в чём не виновата. Тебя посадили по ложному обвинению. Это несправедливо!

На свете много несправедливого. Жизнь отстой.

Так не должно быть.

Уж как есть

Мы должны что-то сделать.

Я же сказала что уже пыталась

Я могу позвонить начальнику тюрьмы

И что дальше?  
Что ты можешь сказать такого что изменило бы его мнение?

Не знаю. Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Угроза жизни, национальная ненависть, общая несправедливость судебной системы

Я здесь не из-за несовершенств судебной системы, а из-за Хокинс. Нас подставили. И чертовски убедительно. Да с такими доказательствами нас бы любой признал виновными.

С чего вдруг такой пессимизм?

Заебало все

Хочешь отдохнуть?

Рана всё ещё болит?

Я в порядке

Прекрати это повторять. Ты не в порядке.  
Вы с Джейком постоянно влипаете в неприятности. С этим пора завязывать.

Джейк-то чего натворил?

Мы говорим о тебе, а не о нём.

Хватит уже обо мне

Мы должны всё исправить. Мне надоело сидеть и ждать.

Нам ничего не остается кроме как ждать

Как долго?

Сколько ещё ждать?

Я просто хочу, чтобы вы были в безопасности.

Я в порядке

ПРЕКРАТИ ЭТО ПОВТОРЯТЬ

Я знала что у тебя будет истерика поэтому и не хотела ничего говорить.

Поздно, ты уже не можешь забрать свои слова назад.

Я поняла, что была сейчас слишком резка.  
Извини.

Я этим делаю только хуже, да?

Есть немного

Прости.

Не извиняйся

Не могу ничего с собой поделать.

Мне пора спать

Хорошо.  
Мы тебя любим.

Береги себя, ладно?

Как скажешь


	21. Chapter 21

Роза!!!

Кто это

Это Джейк!

А. Привет

И это все что ты мне скажешь?

А что еще я могу сказать?

Ну там, привет Джейк, я скучала, ты мой лучший друг, не могу дождаться того момента, когда мы окажемся на свободе и снова увидимся.

Ну вот ты это сам и сказал

Снял у тебя с языка?  
Или с экрана хз  
С пальцев, потому что ты ими печатаешь  
Или с клавиатуры?  
Ну же помоги

Чесгря вообще перестала понимать о чем ты

Ну и хрен с ним тогда. Чо нового?

Разве Эми не пересказывает тебе все?

Когда мы общаемся, мы говорим в основном обо мне

Разумеется

Потому что сама знаешь

Угу

И вообще мы говорим о довольно интимных вещах

Ок

В смысле относящихся к сексу

Я поняла

Ну ты знаешь как бывает

Кажется мы уже выяснили что знаю  
Не надо углубляться

Ладно, я просто скажу что это огонь

Я сейчас удалю весь диалог

КАК ГРУБО

Так что же побудило тебя внезапно мне написать

Эми не отвечает :p

И я твой запасной вариант?

Что-то не заметил чтобы ты писала МНЕ

У меня нет твоего номера

А вот и есть, из группового звонка

Мм точно

Нужно как-нибудь повторить

Зачем?

Давно тебя не видел

Трудно найти для этого время и место. Рядом вечно кто-нибудь маячит

Есть такое

Прости чувак

Да лан, я все понимаю

Ты просто иногда так тупишь что неясно симулируешь или нет

Ничего подобного. И я говорю это не потому что я не знаю что такое “симулировать” и не могу нигде подсмотреть

Какая жалость что в тюрьме нет вайфая

Да вообще дикость, 21й век на дворе але!

Просто возмутительно

Я подам официальную жалобу

Требую менеджера

ДА ВСЕМ ПОСРАТЬ КАРЕН

ахахах

как думаешь, у нас это все еще когда-нибудь будет?

Что именно?

Офисные подколы и так далее

Да что у всех за фиксация на офисных подколах  
но да, мы здесь не то чтобы пожизненно

Я просто надеюсь что выйду на свободу до того как умрут мои внуки

А как ты вообще собрался получить внуков если ты в тюрьме, а Эми на свободе?

Дай помечтать

О чем? О непорочном зачатии?

Чуваааак!  
Хотя не, неприкольно получать результат не приложив никаких усилий

Ты странный

Ага как скажешь

Так ладно я выключаю телефон

Почему?

Потому что я не хочу получить по ошибке то, что ты скорее всего решишь отправить Сантьяго в ближайшие пять минут

С чего ты вообще решила

С того же с чего и ты сам

_Сообщение удалено_

Господи Джейк

Упс, извини


	22. Chapter 22

Довольно странно что это пишу я, но ты куда-то пропала

Эми

Что за фигня

Прости  
Ты переживала

Нет

Ну разумеется

Ты перестала использовать знаки препинания

Чтото не хчется

Ты что пьяная?

Возможно

Ты где-то в баре с остальной командой?

Не. дома

Одна?

Возможно

Эми.  
Что происходит.

Ты в порядке?

О, тебе наконец-то стало интересно

Ты хотя бы дефис поставила, уже прогресс

Прекрати надо мной стебаться

Извини, не буду. Я просто пытаюсь вызвать какую-то реакцию. Мне не хватает наших споров.

Вау, порявление эмоций. Не узнаю Розу

Ты бухая

Возможно

Прекрати. Почему ты бухаешь одна?

А ты как думаешь? дове самых дрогих мне людей в тюрьме и никогда оттуда не выйут

Мы выйдем отсюда

Откуда ты знаешь

Мы всегда разруливаем любое говно

Прошло уже несколько недль, а у нас вс5 так же по нулям

Просто нужно еще немного времени. Это не значит что мы не выйдем отсюда

Спасибо гуру

Ты чо сказала  
Эми  
Я пошутила

Прости

Продолжаешь пить?

Возможн

Мне кажется тебе уже хватит

Конечно мам

Послушай меня. Не стану отрицать я тоже топила проблемы в алкоголе. Но я всегда заранее предусматривала последствия. А ты предусмотрела?

На окнах стят решетки

Вот теперь я начинаю волноваться

Т.е мне надо напится чтобы ты обратиоа внимание

Ты не напилась. Ты похоже в говно уже. Я думаю тебе стоит позвонить кому-нибудь и попросить прийти к тебе

С чего бы

Так будет безопаснее.

зачем

Эми

Чего

Позвони кому-нибудь и попроси приехать.

Зачем

Как же с тобой тяжело

Да мря жизнь ужасно тяжела потму что вы с джейком в тюрьме

Эми, это не соревнование, если тебе херово значит тебе херово, но если никто не поможет то с утра будет еще херовее

Тебе завтра будет тааак стдыно за это сбщ

Да плевать  
Если бы у меня был номер Терри я бы позвонила ему. Но у меня его нет, так что тебе придется позвонить самой. Либо дай мне его номер.

Я впорядке

Эми Сантьяго, дай мне номер телефона Терри.

Ого, прям так официально. теперь я кнечно послушаюсь

Перестань упираться

Ок, на тебе номер терри. но он тчоно скажет что мне ничего не надо

Спасибо. Наконец-то.

Я написала Терри, он едет к тебе

Уже же полночь

Начало третьего.

Напиши мне когда он доедет  
Эми

Эми


	23. Chapter 23

Мне УЖАСНО стыдно за вчера.

Все норм   
Как себя чувствуешь?

Мне кажется, у меня никогда в жизни не было такого адского похмелья.   
Если честно, я смутно помню вчерашний вечер. Перечитала сейчас все сообщения и чувствую себя полной идиоткой.

Ты реально повела себя как идиотка   
Но я отлично тебя понимаю

Удалишь те сообщения?

Зачем?

Просто спросила

Тебе стыдно за то, что ты была со мной так мила?

Не переживай, мне самой ужасно стыдно, так что я не собиралась их оставлять.

Терри в итоге приехал?

Да. И я очень рада, что ты его позвала.   
Спасибо тебе.   
Кстати, он вылил весь алкоголь, который нашёл у меня квартире.

Это хорошо   
Не думала что ты держишь запасы

Я и не держу. Зашла вчера после работы в алкогольный магазин.

Алкогольный магазин?

Ну ладно, в алкогольный отдел “Хол-фудс”1.

Тебе стоит найти кого-то кто проследит чтобы ты больше так не делала

Это же сарказм?

Меня выдала пунктуация?

Это было даже смешно. Я давно не смеялась.

Рада помочь

Это так мило

Пф еще чего

И ты всё испортила

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 американский аналог нашего “Вкусвилла”, из алкоголя продают пиво и органическое вино  
> 


	24. Chapter 24

Как ты?

Я не нуждаюсь в няньке, честное слово. Я не собираюсь уходить в запой.

Рада за тебя. Пока

Стой. Мы можем поболтать, если хочешь.

Ок. И о чем ты хочешь поговорить?

Ну там, как у тебя дела?

Я как бы все там же...

Да, конечно...

Есть какие-то новости?

О чём ты?

Стратегическая пунктуация.

Ладно, ты меня поймала.

И?

Я не уверена, что мне стоит что-то тебе рассказывать. Не хочу давать повод на что-то надеяться.

Я ни на что не надеюсь с третьего класса

Это ужасно грустно.

Это не грустно. Это прагматично

Ну как скажешь.

Так что?

В общем, у нас, кажется, появилась зацепка.

В нашем деле?

Джейк снова нашёл приключения на свою задницу, но сумел разузнать кое-что полезное.

Старый добрый Джейк

Я правда не хочу вдаваться в подробности. По-хорошему, мне вообще нельзя с тобой разговаривать.

Но ты же разговариваешь

В смысле ты же не перестанешь?

Конечно, нет. Но сейчас мне пора бежать. Береги себя.

Угу


	25. Chapter 25

Чарльз попросил передать тебе актуальную информацию о ситуации с Арло

Какой еще ситуации с Арло?   
Что-то случилось?

Ой, прости, неудачно сформулировала. Чарльз просто хотел, чтобы ты знала, что Арло в полном порядке, но очень скучает по тебе.

Не сомневаюсь в этом но откуда Чарльз может это знать?   
Хотя ладно его мозг просто непостижим

Отличное словоупотребление.   
Эй, ты что, нашла наконец библиотеку?

Возможно

И что ты читаешь?

Словарь

Ха-ха, очень смешно.

Я серьезно

Но почему словарь?

Потому что все остальное в библиотеке либо унылые дамские романы либо комиксы про супергероев

Полагаю, ты никогда не была фанатом супергероев?

Сама идея борцов с преступностью крутая но в реальности это просто придурки не понимающие во что лезут

Ты хоть одного такого знаешь?

А то ты не помнишь того чувака

О нет, только не напоминай мне про того чувака.

Поздно

Ну спасибо.

Обращайся


	26. Chapter 26

Как продвигается расследование?

Потихоньку.   
Я слегка параноик, поэтому не буду ничего говорить, но Терри и капитан Холт скоро сами тебя навестят и всё расскажут.

Круть

Мне нужно идти.   
Береги себя.

Угу


	27. Chapter 27

Как прошло свидание?

Они не очень-то ко мне торопились

Увы, тут я никак не могла повлиять.

Знаю

Ты сказала им, что расстроена?

Неа   
Но они сказали что хотят чем-нибудь помочь поэтому я составила для них список дел

Какого рода?

Ну там отменить подписку и тд   
И они пообещали что придут и отчитаются

Интересное у вас вышло свидание.

Ну они же все равно придут еще. Тогда и расспрошу обо всем

Ну ладно.   
Подожди.   
Ты что, специально дала им задания, чтобы им пришлось снова тебя навестить?

Возможно   
Только не говорим им   
Будет забавнее если они не поймут

Не уверена, что хочу быть твоей соучастницей.

Никто не узнает


	28. Chapter 28

Обстановка накаляется.

Ага

Как прошла встреча с Хокинс?

Вообще довольно весело

Ты представила, как разбиваешь стекло и душишь её голыми руками, да?

Полный кайф

Постарайся не лезть на рожон. Тебе лучше не привлекать внимания, пока мы не доведём дело до конца.

А что вы придумали?

Я боюсь что-то говорить.   
Иногда кажется, что у неё везде глаза и уши.

О да знакомое чувство   
Мы как-то даже устраивали конспиративную встречу на автомойке

Ого.   
А вы сами в машине сидели?

...да

Окей, мисс Стратегическая Пунктуация, это означает, что ты не понимаешь, зачем я спрашиваю про очевидные вещи, или что вы на самом деле не были в машине?

Так тебе все и скажи

РОЗААААА

Ахах

Ненавижу тебя.

Взаимно

Ладно, мне пора. Но я обязательно вернусь. Не думай так легко от меня отделаться.   
Береги себя, хорошо?

Угу


	29. Chapter 29

ПРИВЕТ ЭТО ЖЕЙК

Привет Жейк

Это была опечатка

Окей Жейк

...ну хватит уже

Конечно Жейк

Ненавижу тебя

Зачем тогда пишешь?

Просто хотел узнать, как тебе начавшаяся веселуха.

Походу у тебя куда веселее

Завидуешь?

Мнэх

Слышал ты мысленно удавила Хокинс. Молодец, так держать.

Эми тебе все подряд пересказывает?

Я не знаю как много вы на самом деле общаетесь, так что хз

Да не особо много

А по рассказам Эми ощущение, что прям много...

Это скорее говорит о том как бедна ее социальная жизнь

Эй, прояви уважение к моей женщине

Сорян Жейк больше не буду

Я вешаю трубку

Ты не можешь повесить трубку во время переписки

Ну значит я перестаю тебе писать

Это не значит что я тоже перестану

Конечно перестанешь, ты и так никогда мне не отвечаешь. Если только мы не в тюрьме походу.

Я завалю тебя сообщениями

Да-да

Жеееейк

Джейк

Джейк

Джейк Джейк

Жейк

Джейк

Джейк

Жейк

Как однажды жейк звонарь городской стащил фонарь

ПРЕКРАТИ

Ни за что

Я все расскажу Эми

Ябеда


	30. Chapter 30

Привет.   
Прости, что давно не писала.

Уверена ты была очень занята   
Ну а я все так же убиваю время

...Надеюсь, ты нашла более продуктивные (читай: менее агрессивные) способы убивать время.

Зачем писать что-то еще если ты все равно собиралась написать “читай”?

...если честно, не знаю. Просто привычка.

Очень в твоем духе

Наверное...

Как и стратегическая пунктуация   
К слову о которой. Ты сегодня злоупотребляешь многоточиями

Я, наверное, немного рассеяна.

И это просачивается в твои сообщения?

Ну, как видишь.

И агрессивна

Прости, я не хотела.

Не парься.   
Я знаю, что ты стараешься.   
И я правда это ценю.

Ты и это тоже заскринишь да?

Уже.   
Нам в самом деле очень-очень тебя не хватает. Но я нутром чую, что скоро всё закончится.

Это успокаивает.   
Твое нутро в прошлом почти не ошибалось

Серьёзно?   
Мне казалось, я особо не говорила о нём.

Ну да странно было бы много говорить о своем нутре

Ты сбила меня с толку

Ничего нового

Ой, ну хватит.

Я не имела в виду “хватит писать”.

Эй.

Что?

Просто держись там. И береги себя.

Угу.


	31. Chapter 31

Привет.   
У нас тут возникли кое-какие подвижки, на всякий случай не буду рассказывать про сам план, но просто хочу, чтобы ты знала. Мы наконец-то на верном пути.

Серьезно?

Да.

Не хочу внушать тебе ложных надежд, но план правда выглядит многообещающе.

Ты в порядке?

Да извини  
просто

Довольно сложно осознать

Мы вытащим вас, так или иначе. Даже если нынешний план не сработает.   
Прости, я не буду больше говорить про “план”, уверена, тебя сводит с ума то, что ты не знаешь подробностей.

Как ты там?

Вообще норм. Только ужасно скучно

Это по-своему неплохо.

А у вас как?

Напряжённо.   
Все очень устали и хотят, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.   
Я надеюсь, так и будет.   
В смысле я знаю, что так и будет, но

Не я понимаю

И… я ужасно себя чувствую из-за этого, но… 

Стратегическая пунктуация?   
Все норм, я выдержу плохие новости

Я знаю. После всего, через что ты прошла, ты выдержишь что угодно.

Ну вот ты знаешь   
Жги уже свои плохие новости

Нам, наверное, стоит на какое-то время прекратить общение.   
Просто для безопасности. Нам это пока что сходило с рук, и я не хочу, чтобы сейчас вдруг возникли проблемы.

Ты справишься?

Роза?

Это простая предосторожность.

Я поняла.

Мне правда очень жаль.

Не извиняйся

Да, конечно.

Ладно, я пойду.   
Мы обязательно тебя вытащим.

Ты же мне веришь?

Я верю что вы делаете для этого все возможное

Так и есть. И мы не сдадимся. Сколько бы раз Хокинс ни одерживала над нами верх.

Что она сделала на этот раз?

Ну да ты сказала перестать писать

То есть уже сейчас перестать?

И все?

Даже не попрощаешься?

Ладно.

Ну и пожалуйста.


	32. Chapter 32

Я знаю ты вряд ли прочитаешь это сообщение после того что сказала вчера. Но мне не хватает нашего общения. Я надеюсь у тебя все ок.

_Сообщение не доставлено_


	33. Chapter 33

Роза, это Эми.

Сантьяго?

Ты кинула меня в чс

Прости. Но теперь всё закончилось.

Закончилось?

Ты выйдешь на свободу, Роза.

Мы победили.


	34. Chapter 34

привет это Джейк   
я просто

я не знаю смогу ли еще когда-нибудь это сказать и вот  
Увидимся завтра

Увидимся завтра Жейк

...и тебе обязательно надо было все испортить

Ха


	35. Chapter 35

Привет, Роза.

Привет Эми

Ты не вышла на работу сегодня.

Мне было неоч

Терри сказал, что ты временно переведена на бумажную работу.

Угу

И ты не возражала?

Угу

Не очень на тебя похоже.

Ты бы предпочла чтобы я расстроилась?

Нет. Наверное. Я просто скучаю по прежней боевой Розе, которая устроила бы скандал из-за того, что ей не поручили расследование сразу же после возвращения на службу.

Я сейчас не чувствую себя особо боевой

Ну да, понимаю.

Я приду завтра

Хорошо. Мы скучаем. Было здорово увидеть вас с Джейком вчера. 

Я тоже была рада наконец увидеть вас всех  
Но если ты скажешь что-нибудь сопливое я тебя забаню

Принято.

До завтра

Береги себя.

Обязательно


End file.
